The present invention generally relates to an armrest assembly for an aircraft.
Purchasers of modern aircraft are demanding more amenities in their aircraft, such as a comfortable and aesthetically pleasing interior. However, such interiors add weight to aircraft. Such increase in weight decreases the performance, i.e., the range, speed, and climb rate, of the aircraft. Thus, a need exists for lightweight aircraft interiors that are both comfortable and aesthetically pleasing to aircraft purchasers.
One function of aircraft interiors is to provide a comfortable surface to rest a pilot""s or passenger""s arm. One prior art armrest 100 is shown in FIGS. 1A-1C. As shown in FIG. 1A, this armrest 100 contains a flange 110 that is designed to couple to the rear surface of an aircraft interior panel. Just inside of the flange 110, the armrest 100 contains a protruding portion 120. The protruding portion 120 is designed to fit within an opening in an aircraft interior panel.
As shown in FIG. 1C, the armrest 100 also includes a recessed portion 130. The recessed portion 130 includes a rear surface 140 and a lower surface 150. (The rear surface 140 and lower surface 150 would normally be hidden in FIG. 1C. However, for clarity, the rear surface and lower surface is shown as a solid line in FIG. 1C.) As shown in FIG. 1B, the length of the lower surface 150 is approximately 12 inches. An aircraft pilot or passenger can rest a portion of his or her arm on the lower surface 150. In order to make the armrest 100 aesthetically pleasing, the armrest 100 is typically covered with a covering such as leather.
The armrest 100 is not optimal. First, the length of the lower surface 150 does not allow an adult pilot or passenger to rest his or her entire arm, including his or her hand, on the armrest 100. Instead, only a portion of an adult""s arm can be rested on the lower surface 150 of the armrest 100. Thus, the armrest 100 does not support an adult user""s hand as well as his arm. Further, as shown in FIG. 1C, the width of the lower surface 150 is only 1.8 inches. Thus, a user could not comfortably rest his or her arm on the lower surface 150.
Second, the armrest 100 is difficult to cover with an aesthetically pleasing covering such as leather. As shown in FIG. 1C, the interface between the rear surface 140 and the lower surface 150 creates a concave surface 160 with a small radius. It is difficult to cover the concave surface 160 with an aesthetically pleasing covering such as leather because of the small radius of the concave surface 160. As users of the aircraft utilize the armrest 100, the covering over the concave surface 160 can detach from the concave surface 160. Such a detachment significantly detracts from the aesthetics of the armrest.
Thus, a need exists for an improved armrest for aircraft.
One embodiment of the invention is an armrest assembly for an aircraft. The armrest assembly includes an insert. The insert includes a flange for coupling to an aircraft interior panel. The insert also includes a protruding portion. The protruding portion includes a cavity. The cavity has a length greater than 12 inches and has a width greater than 2 inches. The armrest assembly also includes an armrest. The armrest is attached to the cavity. The armrest includes an upper surface for supporting the arm of an aircraft pilot or passenger. The armrest""s upper surface has a length that is greater than 12 inches and has a width that is greater than 2 inches.